shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Assembling the Team
Follow on from A Float is Born; Linda, Kenji and Sarah realize they need a bigger team to steal the float back from Wilson High. They realize they need a hacker, a decoy and a driver. Can they get the team assembled in time? Plot Assembling the team is a carry on from the float is born were Sarah from Wilson helps Kenji and Linda get back the float because she knows that they have taken it. she gets dirt from some if her friends then the next day tells Kenji and Linda that they have got Wilson kids guarding the lizard body 24/7 so they get 3 other people to help mona an actress from Centerscore. So seems the leader of the group is aeligh who is having a party that night they make mona get him into a room so Kenji can knock him out so they can get the head of the lizard back. The hacker to get into the house security is spud who is a geek and the getaway driver is Kenji's cousin Megan who is SCARY. The night of the plan ... Sarah and Megan drive to the Wilson high auto shop were the body of the lizard is. so Sarah tells Megan to get the body why she distracts the boys guarding it but that plan back fires and Megan has to fight them of why sarah unhooks all the chains. she is nearly the when Stileto the boss of autoshop says " what are you doing" she explains that it's centerscores and stileto let's the, take it before people see her being nice and doing the right thing. So tat part is done. Then its spud he has to hack into the cameras of the house so kanji mona and linda can get the head but mona sees her ex boyfriend Hector kissing another girl and snaps so she gets kicked out then a boy sees spud and starts being keen but spud thinks he's in a game and punches the boy back inside but they had no decode so ther got Mona's bag and Linda put on a wig she then lores aeligh into a room were kanji knocks him out they make a run but he has woke up and him and his friends are chasing Linda and Kenji they nearly catch them but Howard comes in and drives away from the Wilson kids .they meet in the centerscore autoshop were they a tach the head The next day the winer of the flout contest is centerscore high school they have won the $10.000 price But that's only one way of doing it. {originally written by: 81.38.87.124 3/31/13} Main Characters Linda- Popular girl helping steal back the float. Kenji- Auto shop guy helping steal back the float. Sarah- Wilson High girl helping to steal back the float. Spud- School nerd and the team's hacker. Mona- Crazy girl from the drama club who is the teams decoy. Megan- Tough girl who is Kenji's cousin and the teams driver. Walkthrough Enjoy your bonus scene! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Year 2